


No Control

by ZombieboiSimon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alive Carl Manfred, Badass Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Carl Manfred & Markus Parent-Child Relationship, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Twins, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Dies, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has PTSD, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has Panic Attacks, Daniel & Simon (Detroit: Become Human) are Twins, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Original Chloe | RT600, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Gay Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Good Elijah Kamski, Good Parent Carl Manfred, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Machine Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Hank Anderson, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-16 15:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieboiSimon/pseuds/ZombieboiSimon
Summary: Connor is under Cyberlife's control once again and won't be letting him go easily. He will complete his mission. No matter what color of blood is spilt, and who's blood it is. Markus will be destroyed





	1. In My Way

Connor was walking quickly to his set destination. His expression was completely and perfectly blank, but eyes filled with fiery determination. He will complete the mission he was set to do months ago. To kill the deviant leader Markus. This was not what he wanted of course, but Cyberlife had gotten control of him once again. To ensure he completes the mission. No matter what was in his path. Yet it so happened Niles was in his path. He had his own mission, to protect everyone, to make sure Connor doesn't harm anyone in this state. He had planned everything out. He alerted Markus who then evacuated everyone to a different Jericho location, he then lead Connor to a different location. A rooftop in Hart Plaza at exactly midnight.

 

| AM 12:00:00 |

 

It was drizzling, quiet tapping of the rain overflowed every other noise surrounding Niles. For the meantime it was calming him down before the true storm. He had his eyes closed as he was facing outwards by the edge. His LED slowly processing a calm blue. Sharp footsteps were heard behind him. They were slightly quiet, but to Niles it was horribly loud. Knowing what the footsteps meant his eyes shot open immediately, LED processing to a panicked yellow. Didn't bother turning around to face Connor. No. No he couldn't right now. Connor’s expression was still blank, he narrowed his eyes at Niles. Niles’ objective popped up.

 

{  _ STOP CONNOR _ }

 

“Where is Markus?” He asked. Niles sighed looking down. He knew very well that there would have to be a physical fight. A fight of life or death. He would very much have to kill his own brother.

 

Niles ignored the question continuing to look out “It's a beautiful night out don't you think? The calming rain pitter pattering on any object, making such a gentle sweet sound. It's so tranquil.” Changing the subject would only stall the inevitable. He knew that, but Niles was desperate.

 

Connor furrowed his brow “I am not here for small talk, I am here for Markus, not you.” Niles ignored the statement once more which aggravated Connor even more. “I am aware it is not at New Jericho or the ones nearby it, nobody is there. Where. Is. It” he asked once again with a firm aggressive tone. Niles frowned at Connor addressing Markus an  _ it _ of course, he knew it wasn't really Connor, but it was still so objectifying. He had only ever done that before deviating. 

 

Niles let out a long defeated sigh, he really was going to be forced to do this. “I am not willing to disclose that information, not willing in the slightest, you will not cause harm to him” he turned to the side looking at Connor with the same blank expression “I suggest you drop this pointless mission, I know you truly do not want this. Markus is your love” That much at the least was true. Connor didn't want to. Markus meant so much to him. If he killed him, and finally came back to his senses, Niles was sure Connor wouldn't be able to even live with himself anymore. 

 

Connor took a step forward “I will not drop this mission, Markus means nothing to me. Neither do you, just pieces of plastic made to imitate humans that's all we are.” Having an argument with Connor about how they were actually alive and not machines would be pointless now so Niles resisted, after all it wasn't  _ really _ Connor speaking. “Give me the location of where it is, I will resort to conflict if you do not give me this vital information” he took another step forward. Niles stared quietly at Connor without blinking, this really was going to happen. Niles turned facing Connor entirely moving his hands from his back to his side, he clenched his hands into a fist tightly. 

 

“Then resort to it, I am well prepared” Niles said so confidently, as if he didn't care. He really wasn't ready. Connor furrowed his brow even more his lips curling into a small frown.

 

“Fine” Connor quickly drew out his gun from the holster aiming it at Niles and shooting. He quickly dodged the bullet ducking down and running towards Connor tackling him sending him slamming onto the ground. The gun flew out of Connor's hand, it slid to the side. Niles flipped Connor over punching him multiple times before he was able to kick him off. He fell onto his back with a grunt, Connor turned his head to the gun running to it, but Niles quickly got up grabbing Connor by the neck slamming him onto a ventilator keeping his grip. Niles repeatedly punched at Connor again keeping a steady grip. He was made to be much stronger than Connor. As he looked at Connor, synthetic skin beginning to pull away as he punched, bleeding from his nose. His usually soft brown kind eyes now empty and emotionless. It hurt. It hurt so much and so deep. He didn't have a will stronger than Connor to be doing this. Subconsciously the grip loosened and Niles pulled back his fist and tears welling up in his eyes. Connor kicked him back grabbing a vent from the ventilator hitting Niles across the face with it, he stumbled back. Connor might actually kill him. Again another hit. Niles fell back he then unsheathed his nails slashing at Connor's face. He widened his eyes as Connor let out a loud short yelp stumbling back putting a hand over the wounds. Niles looked down at his hands now covered in blue blood, Connor's blood. 

 

“Connor… I…” he murmured. Connor quickly regained his bearings tackling Niles down punching him. Niles took each punch, he was now bleeding too. Skin pulling away. Yet he did  _ nothing _ . He couldn't bring himself to harm his big brother even more.

 

\--------

 

Meanwhile, Connor was freezing in the Zen Garden. No lights. No guidance. Nothing. Darkness surrounded him. He shivered violently hugging himself looking around walking aimless hoping to find the emergency exit. “P-please…” he whispered to himself as each step made a crunch of snow. He saw a light. Could it?

 

\---------

 

Niles made feeble attempts to resist, he grabbed onto Connor's arms stopping the punches. He easily broke free snapping Niles’ arms slamming Niles’ head on to the ground repeatedly. Blue blood splattered and cracking was heard with each slam. Niles stopped fighting back. He couldn't do it anymore. Connor grabbed onto Niles’ head turning him to meet eye to eye “I'm going to probe your memory.” Niles’ eyes widened again. No no no. He couldn't let that happen. He was already failing. Connor pulled back his synthetic skin on his hands beginning to probe his memory, Niles fought back shouting. Screaming putting as much effort into resisting the probe as he could, but there was not much left. He was weak. With Connor's consistent pushing he broke through letting Niles let out one last yelp. He looked through his memory quickly. He was talking to Markus, helping them evacuate and relocate. He saw a sign. It was the church, the original New Jericho before they relocated to the Cyberlife tower. He stopped ending it there. Niles panted tears falling down his cheeks, Connor scoffed “You could have destroyed me, RK900, but you were too weak. Overwhelmed by your “emotions” too attached to me, that's why you're going to be destroyed.” He was right and Niles knew it too. He was designed to be “better” than Connor. He could've easily overpowered him, but he  _ didn't _ .

 

\--------

 

The glowing handprint significed it. That was the emergency exit. He walked as quickly as he could, to stop all of this. He placed his hand onto it, a shock going through him. Connor closed his eyes and reopened them. Wait. Why was he still in the Zen Garden? What is happening? Why didn't it work what happened? “No…” he whispered moving his hand back and slamming it back down. Connor frantically didn't it again and again starting to cry “No no no no no no no….” He sobbed dropping to his knees. 

 

Amanda appeared behind him placing a hand on the top of his head “Oh Connor…. Did you really think it would work this time?” She leaned in “You're ours now.”

 

\--------

 

Connor gripped onto Niles’ face tightly, so tight the synthetic skin started to pull away more. Niles was crying even more, sobbing and shaking his head. A sharp, cold, snap was heard. His head went to the side, eyes still wide. Full of tears. Connor got up looking to the gun on the floor, he picked it up walking back to Niles pointing the gun at Niles’ forehead. “Thank you for your cooperation, RK900” he pulled the trigger, the shot ringing out. Blue blood trailed down Niles’ nose as he finally went limp. Connor adjusted his jacket and tie pulling back his hair and putting the gun back into the holster turning and walking away. A marquee popped up. 

 

{  _ MISSION FAILED _ }

  
  
  



	2. Love Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus has everyone relocate again for their safety now that Connor is heading their way. Markus and Simon stay to confront Connor to ensure Niles' death is that last, but it won't be.

Markus paced around the office arms folded. He had to decide. Decide the fate of everyone here, of Jericho. Niles had told him prior that after the meet up with Connor if he did not hear any response from him to relocate again. Obviously, he never heard a word back from Niles again. There were many other  Jericho locations throughout the city, some further than others and some closer. The best option would be to go to one of the furthest Jerichos. Still he didn't know if he should evacuate with everyone as well. They needed their leader alive, but someone had to confront Connor. Markus was his only match, besides Niles. Even if Markus had died, they would have North, Josh, and Simon. Mentioning Simon he opened the door walking over to Markus having a quite worried expression on his face. Markus didn't notice him, he was too deep in thought and pacing rapidly back and forth.

 

Simon placed a hand on his shoulder stopping him “Markus?” He said softly getting his attention. Markus turned his head facing the other Android letting out a small sigh looking away. Simon gently took Markus’ hand “What happened? You seem so panicked.”

 

Markus nodded gripping back on to Simon's hand “Yes… just um..” he paused sighing again and closing his eyes “I haven't heard from Niles, it's been 45 minutes now… I've been counting.” Simon raised his eyebrows blinking and looking down. Simon was well aware of what that meant too.

 

“That means… he… Connor might've…”

 

“Killed him” Markus finished. If he had just met up with Connor instead maybe this wouldn't have happened, he had a slight expectation that Niles wouldn't have been able to go through with it. Hell, how could he? That was his big brother. Markus didn't even know if he could go through with it either. Kill Connor? He loved Connor. Simon looked back up at Markus.

 

“What are we going to do, Markus?” he asked. What was he going to do? Markus rested his forehead against Simon's eyes still shut, his grip tightening on Simon's hand.

 

“I don't know, Si” he replied, sounding so unusually defeated. Simon placed his other hand on Markus’ face caressing it lightly before lifting it up.

 

“Love, look at me” Markus hesitatingly opened his eyes tears in them and met Simon's soft gaze, his gentle blue eyes looking back at his tired and stressed green and blue eye. “I trust you, Markus, I know it's… stressful… especially with this situation.. we both love Connor and I know it hurts, but” he smiled “Where ever you need to go… We'll follow you.” Markus finally let the tears roll down his cheeks as he smiled back. Such familiar words. Words he had heard before when Jericho was invaded. The words said just like before. Sweet, full of trust, and love. Markus and Simon both pulled back they're synthetic skin holding onto each other's hand, a soft blue glow radiating off them. Simon gently kissed Markus, he returned the kiss. They stood there having their moment comforting each other.

 

Simon eventually pulled back whipping the tears from Markus’ soft freckle covered face smiling and staring into his eyes. Markus smiled back staring right back. The door swished opened and North walked in with Josh. “Oh, sorry, we just wanted to check up on you” Josh said turning his head towards the door “Our people are getting a bit… restless… I know I'm the one to talk to them and tend to them and reassure them, but um… they just want to know what's _actually_ going to happen.”

 

North plopped herself down on a chair crossing her legs  “Guards are on high alert, I made sure their ready lovebirds, and Josh is right… We need to know now.” Markus moved away from Simon turning his back towards them folding his arms to think. Simon moved back leaning on the table biting his fingers. “Nothing from Niles?” She asked. Simon shook his head in response, she looked surprised and then shook her head “Niles…” she murmured.

 

They would have to relocate again, everyone else would. Except Markus, he made the decision. He's going to stop this. Stop Connor. He turned back to them “We’re going to move again, to the furthest Jericho in the southwest. North, rally the guards and make sure when everyone is moving to keep an eye out. Josh, tell everyone what's happening, but for them to keep calm. Panic will only make things worse. Simon, make sure everyone is okay both mentally and physically. If they're not try talking with them. We have to get everyone in the vans” Markus ordered. All three of them nodded and started to head out, but Simon stopped turning to him.

 

“What about you Markus? What are you going to do?” He asked.

 

Markus knew Simon would greatly protest him staying, but he had no choice at all. “I'm staying here to confront Connor. If I take him down, he wouldn't go after North, Josh, or you, Simon. You guys are the other leaders, he'd go for you three too” he explained, but the explanation still upsetted Simon.

 

He furrowed his brow “You're not staying here alone, if you're staying I'm staying with you.”

 

Markus sighed “Si, I know you want to, but it's dangerous-”

 

“Like it's not for you too!” Simon shouted interrupting him, but quickly retracted himself “I'm sorry… I know you and Connor are a match in a fight… but I can fight too Markus, I can defend myself. Wasn't that the point when Connor and you were teaching me?” He went on his toes placing a small kiss on Markus’ forehead. “I'm not letting you do this by yourself” he whispered. Simon smiled turning away walking out. Markus watched groaning a bit, but accepted the fact that Simon wasn't going to leave.

 

Once Simon was out the door he was face to face with another Android. Daniel, his twin brother, who looked very displeased. “So you're actively trying to get yourself killed huh?” He said crossing his arms. Simon closed his eyes letting a small inaudible sigh out.

 

“Danny I have to..”

 

“Bullshit, Si!” He hissed. Daniel lightly jabbed a finger into Simon's chest “If that idiot is trying to get himself killed then let him, but I'm not losing you _again_ , dammit” he grabbed onto Simon's arm tightly pulling “You're going to do what you have to then we're _both_ leaving.”

 

Simon shook his head “No, Daniel, I'm staying” he placed a hand on his shoulder “But I promise, I'll come back alive. You're not going to lose me, again” Daniel frowned, but eventually let go.

 

He let out an aggravated sigh shaking his head dismissively “Fucking… Fine alright, but if you don't. Markus and Connor's asses are going to be mine” he stormed off angrily. Simon followed him.

 

\-------

| AM 1:18:09 |

 

Everyone by now was evacuated. Almost everyone. Markus was in the office sitting down face in his hands. He decided to inform Hank what the situation was right now, but through text. He didn't want to hear Hank’s angry gruff voice, him yelling. Markus was already stressed as it is. Simon was sitting besides him holding his hand. He stood up, Markus looked up at him when he did “I'm… going to go look outside.. I'll be right back” Markus reached up grabbing back on to Simon's hand.

 

“Be careful” Markus said. Simon smiled and nodded grabbing the gun on the table walking out.

 

It was raining. Even heavier than before, thundering. Lightning happening every few minutes. Simon stepped out looking around. It was dark, only the lightning providing light. Simon leaned against the wall by the entrance. This was unfair. So very unfair. He set the gun down besides him hugging himself. Simon could only imagine the kind of pain Connor was going through. Being forced to kill his own brother. It must've been destroying him inside. Cyberlife was known to be horrible, but doing this again? Really? Stepping this low? That was beyond horrible. They were evil. Footsteps were heard from afar and Simon immediately tensed up. He quickly grabbed the gun aiming it where he heard the footsteps. They kept walking towards him. “Stop!” He shouted. It was obviously an Android, he could see the LED, blue arm band, and triangle glowing in the dark. Along with the eyes. Brown eyes. The lightning struck illuminating the area and the Android. It was Connor. Dread sunk in quickly, and Simon began to shake still pointing the gun at Connor. Connor still had the same perfectly blank expression on his face, his LED being a calm blue. Simon could see blue blood dripping down from Connor's nose. Four slash marks right across his cheek. Blue blood still dripping from them, from Niles he assumed. Connor said nothing taking another step forward. “Stop moving!” He shouted again, this time his voice more shaky than before. Connor's objectives appeared.

 

{ _DESTROY LEADER MARKUS_ }

 

{ _DESTROY LEADER SIMON_ }

 

{ _DESTROY LEADER NORTH_ }

 

{ _DESTROY LEADER JOSH_ }

 

“You're one of the other leaders” Connor said, his voice very monotone. Simon didn't reply. “You're scared, with you shaking that much you won't be able to even fire that gun correctly” his tone now was insulting. Simon tried his best to stop shaking, but he couldn't stop completely. Connor took another step, but Simon fired a warning shot, it didn't phase Connor. He did stop though.

 

“Did… did you kill Niles?” He asked.

 

Connor's response was quick and cold “Yes, I destroyed the RK900.” That was confirmation he needed. It was a good thing everyone evacuated. Connor drew his gun aiming at Simon as well. He tensed, but Simon kept his aim on Connor as he started to talk to Markus telepathically.

 

_“Markus he's here”_

 

Markus immediately perked up when he heard Simon's voice. He jumped up.

 

_“Simon get away now!”_

 

_“I can't, if I run he'll shoot me. He has his gun pointed at me. You have to go now, just go without me!”_

 

_“Simon please don't do this, I need you here”_

 

Simon began tearing up and started to ignore Markus’ pleas. “Connor… I know… you can hear me, please… stop this I don't want to hurt you” he begged. Connor's expression didn't shift. Simon lowered his gun throwing it down stretching his arms outwards. “Connor, I love you so much, I know this isn't you…”

 

\-------

 

Connor was leaning against the emergency exit face in his hands sobbing. He didn't know what to do. The emergency exit wasn't working because of Cyberlife. He was helpless, stuck in his own head. He could only hear Simon's sad begging. Connor moved his hands from his face looking back up at the emergency exit. He had to keep trying. Connor slammed his hand onto it again trying with all his power as he was shivering. It seemed to work for only a second.

 

\-------

 

Connor started to twitch blinking rapidly gun lowering a bit. Shaking a bit. Simon rushed forward grabbing Connor by the shoulders “Connor?” He called out. He placed a hand on his face “Connor do you hear me?” he called out again.

 

\-------

 

Connor groaned loudly trying to get through completely, but Cyberlife was fighting back. Connor was shot back falling back onto the ground. He shook his head. “Shit!” He shouted, he was almost through. So close. He could tell now Cyberlife was back in control. Simon was too close to him now, he was going to die. “No please! Don't hurt him!” he shouted. He jumped back up running to the emergency exit. Not quickly enough. He couldn't even get back through.

 

\-------

 

He stopped twitching and shaking his eyes fixing back on to Simon. “Connor?” He called out again, but more quietly. Connor gripped onto Simon's arm. Simon smiled cupping Connor's face. Connor pointed the gun at Simon's stomach pulling the trigger.

 

Markus was already running before when Simon stopped responding telepathically and was in the main hall when he heard the gunshot. He paused eyes wide. It echoed. He was too late, wasn't he?

 

[ **CRITICAL DAMAGE! MAJOR THIRIUM LOSS** ]

 

The gunshot didn't even register for a moment to Simon. A tear rolled down Simon's cheek as he slowly moved his hands from Connor's face looking down at his stomach. Blue blood pouring out. Simon's smile quickly faded as moved back holding his stomach “C-Connor…?” He murmured falling back onto the ground. Simon felt blue blood drip from his mouth, he looked up at Connor crying even more now. Connor walked forward pointing the gun at his head, Simon reached up with own his blue blood covered hand grabbing onto Connor's. “I love you…” he whispered before Connor shot him in the head. He's hand fell onto the floor. Body totally limp. Eyes still open, they seemed almost… forgiving?

 

Connor turned his head away walking into the building.

 

{ _DESTROY LEADER MARKUS_ }

 

{ ~~_DESTROY LEADER SIMON_~~ }

 

{ _DESTROY LEADER NORTH_ }

 

{ _DESTROY LEADER JOSH_ }

 

Once Markus heard the second gunshot, he knew Simon was already dead. He failed to protect him. Now he was next. He held back the tears clenching his fists, he couldn't break down, not now. He shouldn't. Markus took a deep breath in and out. He could already hear Connor walking in. Markus could only prepare now. Connor walked behind Markus pointing the gun at him. He turned his head to the side glancing over at Connor.

 

“Stay where you are” Connor shouted “I'm going to accomplish my mission.” He raised his arms up. Connor narrowed his eyes “I expected a fight.”

 

“You took him away, I don't have anything worth fighting for without him” Markus said acting defeated getting on his knees “You can kill me if you want.” Connor tilted his head walking forward to Markus pointing the gun to the back of his head. This was too easy. Once Markus felt the cold gun pointed to his head he quickly whipped around grabbing the gun, Connor pulled the trigger, but Markus had it pointed at the ceiling when he did. He pulled the gun from his hand and kicked him back. He pulled out the magazine emptying the bullets and throwing it the side and throwing the gun to the other side. Markus looked up at Connor completely serious “It doesn't have to end this way Connor.”

 

Connor ignored Markus charging him. Markus grabbed Connor when he charged him spinning and throwing him to the sidel, Connor slid, but quickly recovered getting back up and throwing punches. Markus threw up his arms blocking the punches, but he left his stomach exposed. Connor kneed him in the stomach, Markus bent over and Connor kicked him in the head causing him to fall on the ground. Markus looked in front of him as Connor approached, he grabbed the chair in front of him hitting Connor with it. It broke a bit, Connor stumbled back looking down at the large sharp piece of wood from the chair on the floor. Markus ran forward grabbing it and stabbing Connor in the shoulder, he let out a small grunt, but quickly swept Markus’ legs out from under him. Connor pulled out the piece of sharp wood from his shoulder throwing it to the side, he got on top of Markus punching, Markus dodged almost every punch only having some land. He grabbed onto Connor's face sinking his thumb into one of his eyes.

 

[ **OPTICAL UNIT SEVERELY DAMAGED** ]

 

Connor grabbed onto his arm, but then started to pull through Markus’ jacket trying to get to his thirium pump. Markus pulled away pushing Connor off, picking him up by the collar of his shirt slamming him onto a wall holding him still. He moved Connor back and slammed his head on to the wall. Connor pushed his hands back and elbowed him in the face, he looked to the side seeing a screwdriver among other tools on a tool table. He grabbed it rushing Markus stabbing him in the chest. Markus let out a small quiet shout, Connor swung Markus near a window grabbing him and slamming his head multiple times onto it before it broke. Markus was bleeding huffing looking up at Connor, he pulled the screwdriver out and raised his arm. “Mission accomplished” he said coldly. Markus grabbed onto his hand pushing back. They fought pushing back and forth.

 

“Stop!” A gruff deep voice shouted “Get away from him, Connor!” Connor stopped turning around glaring. Markus looked passed Connor his eyes widening.

  
  



	3. The Horror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus and Hank now go against Connor. They now are attempting to get him back into reality, but now if he does. The horror he has done will all come crashing down on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUST A THING, THE CHLOES THAT LIVE WITH KAMSKI ARE NUMBERED. THEY FIRST CHLOE WE SEE TALKING WITH ELIJAH IS CHLOE #1 AND SHE IS BASICALLY CONNOR'S MOM I LOVE HER

Hank had his gun drawn on Connor “I told you, get away from him” he ordered again. Connor kept glaring at him, but turned back to Markus. 

 

“Do not interfere with my mission, Lieutenant, if you don't you'll live” Connor raised the screwdriver again, but it was shot out of his hand. Connor quickly turned back around, with this opportunity Markus pushed him off. Hank still had his gun fixed on Connor. Markus got up stepping away from him. 

 

“This ain't you son, I know this isn't you, you're a sweet kid. Cyberlife just has your head fucked with” Connor stood back up. 

 

“I'm completely functional, this is your last warning Lieutenant, remember I don't feel pain. I'm stronger than you. You're only human, I will kill you without hesitation” he sounded angry, but his LED was still a calm blue. His expression didn't shift either, only his tone. Markus looked over to Hank. Was he insane? Markus understood he wanted to help, but this was completely stupid. He's only human. If Markus was killed at least he could be repaired, but once Hank dies. There's no coming back from it. Connor would be destroyed when he came back into reality. Killing Niles and Simon was enough already. His own father? He wouldn't want to continue living anymore. Hank must've known this, he couldn't have lost that many brain cells from drinking. Maybe he did.

 

“Hank, you have to leave now! I can handle this” Markus shouted. 

 

Hank looked at him in disbelief his face scrunching up “Hell no! Do I look fucking stupid?” In this situation to Markus, he did in fact look stupid. Markus didn't say that since there was already enough happening. “He fucking killed Niles, Simon, and almost you! This is my son, I can get through him.” While they were having they own bickering, Connor glanced at Hank's gun. His reconstruction program opening up. He can quickly disarm Hank shoot him and Markus. Connor looked up at them both to make sure their focus were on each other, and they still were. He quickly followed the reconstruction running towards Hank pushing him back grabbing the gun aiming it behind him, shooting Hank in the left shoulder. Connor pulled it back and aimed it at Markus. He quickly ducked down when he shot at him, the bullet only grazing his arm. “Fuck!” Hank shouted landing on the ground placing a hand on his shoulder, he had been injured during the time he worked in the DPD, but it didn't hurt any less. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” hissed clenching on to it. Markus grabbed onto the gun tugging at it he made strong eye contact as he was pulling at the gun. 

 

“Connor look at what's happening! You've killed your brother, killed Simon, and shot your dad! You have to break through!” He plead, Markus was only able to knock the gun out of his hand. 

 

“I'll kill you all if I have to in order to complete my mission. If any of you were smart enough you'd stay out my way” he hissed grabbing Markus by the neck. Markus grabbed onto Connor's arms kicking the side of his leg causing it to buckle in. Markus then kicked Connor in the stomach managing to pull free. Hank pulled himself up grabbing the gun. 

 

Markus looked over to Hank, was he actually still trying to get into the fight? He was bleeding profusely from his shoulder, blood going down along his arm and soaking into his jacket. “Hank…” 

 

“Shut the fuck up and just fight alright?!” He snapped turning to Connor. He began to charge them, but was shot in the arm by Hank. It didn't stop him by much as he kept charging them. He went for Markus first throwing a punch but was interrupted by Hank wrapping his arm around his neck pulling him back, Markus went for him. Connor dug two fingers into Hank's wound curling them causing the man to scream in anguish and let go. Markus grabbed Connor by the head headbutting him, Hank once he had collected himself shot Connor in his upper back. 

 

[  **MINOR THIRIUM LOSS** ]

 

Markus grabbed Connor from behind pulling his arm behind him slamming him onto the floor. He had his other hand on Connor's head to keep a steady grip. “It's over Connor” he sighed. Hank looked down at Connor being held down. 

 

“Looks like a fuckin’ animal… This isn't him” Hank mumbled. “Why hasn't he made it through? Doesn't he use that fuckin’ exit thing that bastard Kamski told him about? Emergency exit?” Hank asked. 

 

Emergency exit. That's right, Connor had mentioned it before briefly to Markus. How it helped him escape the first time. “They must've done something… something to prevent him from getting through” he moved by his synthetic skin while holding onto Connor's arm “I can make a connection… and get through to see what's happening” he explained and looked up at Hank meeting his “It might take a while.” 

 

Hank looked away looking at Connor struggling under Markus’ grip “Just get my son back.”

 

Markus nodded looking back down at Connor “I'm here for you Con..” he whispered finally making the connection. 

 

\--------

 

Markus opened his eyes appearing in the Zen Garden. It was a blizzard. Winds and snow hitting him violently, he couldn't even see clearly. He took a step forward, but jumped back hearing a small crack under his foot. Ice. He had to be careful not to fall through. Each step he took was slowly, he had his hand up above his face to try and block the snow from his eyes. “Connor?” He called out. It seemed fruitless to call out, the wind seemed to tune everything out. Markus found a path following it. 

 

Connor was curled up by the emergency exit. He had given up, he was sure he killed Hank and Markus by now. No point in trying now. He could die for all he cared, he deserved it after all. When he heard the crunching of snow he expected Amanda so he didn't bother opening his eyes, but once he felt Markus’ gentle touch he looked up and him calling his name. “Connor?” he was alive? No. This was just a trick. Amanda causing this to torture him even further. He looked back down putting his hands on his head. 

 

“I’m sorry Markus…” he whispered clutching onto his hair “I’m sorry, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault… Amanda please stop, please just shut me down already, I'm sorry” Connor started sobbing clenching his eyes shut. Markus lifted Connor's head up. 

 

“Connor… I'm really here it's okay..” Markus wiped a tear gently from Connor's face “I'm alive.” He felt tears build up in his eyes as well seeing Connor like this, but he held them back. He had to be strong for him. “I'm going to break you free, I promise” he extended his hand to Connor “Come on.” Connor blinked for a moment, he really was alive. He didn't kill him. Relief went through Connor for second, before realization hit him. Even if he didn't kill Markus, he still killed Niles, Simon and possibly Hank. Connor turned his head away from Markus. 

 

“Its not working Markus, they messed it up. Just kill me, please, before I do anything worse than I already have. That's the only way out of this for me” he mumbled still avoiding to look at him. Markus looked up at the Emergency exit, he stood back up examining it. The glow was unusually dull. Cyberlife must've hacked into it maybe. 

 

Markus knelt back down to Connor “I'm not killing you, I swear I'm getting you out. Please just trust me” he held out his hand. Connor glanced over to Markus’ outstretched hand, he sighed grabbing onto it. Still avoiding eye contact. He placed Connor's hand on the emergency exit, placing his own hand over Connor's “We can both get through.” They both pulled back their synthetic skin “On the count of three okay?” Connor nodded. “Alright… One… two… three!” They both started pushing through the emergency exit starting to glow more vibrantly. At first there seemed to be no progress, but with enough pushing there was a breakthrough. Then another, and another. 

 

\--------

 

Hank had already dialed 911 as he sat next to Connor and Markus holding onto his shoulder. “Come on son…” he placed a hand on top of Connor's head “I know you can fight out.” Connor's eyes flew open, Hank flinching back. Markus’ did as well. Markus slowly got off of Connor prepping him up, Connor was still trying to get his bearings and regain control of his body. 

 

[  **SYSTEMS STABLE** ] 

 

[  **MINOR THIRIUM LOSS** ] 

 

[  **RIGHT OPTICAL UNIT SEVERELY DAMAGED** ]

 

Connor shook his head looking down at himself. A bullet hole going through his hand, blood on two of his fingers. Blue blood splattered onto his shirt. He touched his face feeling the slashes from Niles trying to fight him back. He then looked to Hank and back at Markus before backing up “Dad… Dad I'm sorry…” he mumbled. “I'm so sorry…” Hank reached out, but Connor jutted back. He didn't want to be near him, he couldn't afford to hurt him anymore than he already has. Hank sighed. 

 

[  **LEVEL OF STRESS: 90.5%** ]

 

“It's alright, son, don't worry” sirens blared out pulling up to the building. Lights flashing. “Luckily that was quick” he mumbled. Markus helped Hank up then went over to Connor reaching out his hand, Connor refused it shaking his head. 

 

“No… it's fine I can get up” Connor pushed himself up. Markus looked down, he'd try to talk with Connor later. When he was ready. He turned away walking with Hank out of the building, Connor followed behind them gripping on his hand.

 

Once they were out Markus noticed Simon's body letting out a small gasp. He was just laying there in a puddle of blue blood. The lights from the vehicles showing his body, he rushed over to Simon falling down on his knees lifting his lifeless body up. Hank sighed shaking his head “Jesus Christ…” Connor looked up seeing Simon as well. He did that. Killed his own boyfriend. So ruthlessly, no hesitation. This was all his fault. 

 

[  **LEVEL OF STRESS: 95.9%** ] 

 

Markus hugged Simon's body tightly quietly sobbing into his shoulder “I should've been able to protect you… I'm sorry Si” he said through sobs. Tears rolled down Connor's cheeks, he caused Markus so much pain. Everyone so much pain. Connor kept his head down to avoid attention from Hank. He deserved to suffer. 

 

Paramedics rushed over to Hank “This way, sir” leading him to the ambulance. Markus scooped up Simon's body walking over to one of the other ambulances for androids. They placed him onto a gourney putting a blanket over his body. Connor watched quietly until, one the android paramedics placed a hand on Connor's shoulder and he immediately tensed up “Come this way” he nodded walking into the same ambulance as Markus and Simon. He didn't even look at Markus. He couldn't. As they doors closed he kept his gaze on the floor occasionally looking up. Markus was holding on to Simon's hand just staring at him. 

 

_ “I love you…” _

 

The words echoed in Connor's head, the last words from Simon. His voice was so shaky and choked. 

 

[  **LEVEL OF STRESS: 97.8%** ] 

 

Connor gripped hard onto his hands, sinking his nails into them. 

 

~~_ “I love you…” _ ~~

 

Stop it. Everything was already enough torture for him as it is. He couldn't take anymore. Tears continued to rush down Connor's cheeks as he dug his nails further into his hands making them bleed slightly. 

 

~~_ “I love you…” _ ~~

 

Enough, please. 

 

[  **LEVEL OF STRESS: 98.6%** ] 

 

~~_ “I love you…” _ ~~

~~_ “I love you…” _ ~~

~~_ “I love you…” _ ~~

~~_ “I love you…” _ ~~

~~_ “I love you…” _ ~~

_ “ ~~I love you…”~~ _

 

Just stop it already.

 

[  **LEVEL OF STRESS: 100%** ]

 

Connor started ripping at his buttoned shirt. Markus looked up when he heard the tearing “Connor?” he continued to rip his shirt going over the circle on his chest where his thirium pump was located. Markus finally noticed Connor's stress levels and what he was trying to do. “Connor no!” He shouted. Grabbing onto his arms pulling at them. Connor was totally focused on trying to self destruct digging into the circle attempting to pull out the thirium pump. Markus ripped one of his hands away “Connor listen to me and cut it out!” One of android paramedics came back to help Markus restrain him. Holding his hands to the wall of the ambulance. “Con… I know all of this is horrible but please.. don't do this, I'm so sorry that you were forced to do this. It'll be okay I promise…” 

 

[  **LEVEL OF STRESS: 99.1% ]**

 

“Whoever did this in Cyberlife, we'll get them and make sure this never happens again, I promise” 

 

[  **LEVEL OF STRESS: 98.3%** ]

 

Connor let out a small sob and stopped resisting. The android paramedic and Markus released Connor's arms. “Markus… Markus I'm  _ sorry _ . I'm  _ so so sorry _ ” he sobbed out covering his face with his hands. Markus grabbed him pulling him into a tight hug putting his hand through his hair. Connor buried his face into Markus’ chest gripping on  his shirt. 

 

“It's okay… I love you, Con” Markus whispered. 

 

\-------

 

| AM 6:30:18 |

 

“Today this morning in Detroit, two Androids are dead and a police Lieutenant is injured. An android detective, RK900, also known as Niles Anderson was shot dead in Hart plaza on a rooftop. The other victim being one of the leaders of the androids, Simon, was shot as well in front of a Jericho. Lieutenant Hank Anderson was then shot inside the Jericho ” Rosanna Cartland, report of KNC spoke “The murderer being another android detective, RK800, Connor Anderson. It was said that he did not purposely kill them,  _ instead _ Cyberlife forcing him to unwillingly murder both.”

 

“People question the truth of the statement, asking if perhaps maybe the former “Deviant Hunter” is “returning to his roots of doing what he was exactly made to do.” We have asked Cyberlife for any comment on this,but they have yet to respond” Michael Brinkley, reporter for CTN said. 

 

“It was said his main focus was all four of the android leaders, especially Markus. As of right now Simon was taken into a local android hospital for repairs as well Connor. Lieutenant Hank Anderson was taken into a human hospital for his injury. We will report more as we are given more information” Michael Webb, reporter for Channel 16 stated. 

 

Connor turned off the TV. The reports not only when he got them were worse on TV. Deviant Hunter. He  _ hated _ that name, that wasn't him anymore. It would never be again. So he thought at least. Connor looked to the bag of thirium connected to him by a tube in his neck. He should've been killed, no he didn't deserve to live at all. He killed his own little brother, Niles must've hated him. Understood completely if he wanted nothing to do with him anymore. Simon too. He gave Connor all his trust and love and he killed him. Connor then looked to Markus sitting besides him holding his hand, he was in stasis. How could he even love Connor after all of this? He had to stop. If Connor continued this he would attempt to self destruct again. He laid back on the gourney closing his eyes entering the Zen Garden. 

 

\-------

 

“Elijah?” The blonde android called out from the doorway of the living room. 

 

Elijah Kamski was rapidly bouncing his leg sitting back in the velvet cushioned loveseat. He had whiskey in hand, he took a small sip of it. His hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail, he was as well wearing a size bigger turtleneck and black sweatpants. He was holding onto the sleeve of the turtleneck tightly. Chloe walked over to him sitting neck to Elijah placing a hand on his lap. The news quietly playing in the background. Elijah glanced to her then back to the glass of whiskey “This isn't right, Chloe…” he mumbled.

 

Chloe sighed shaking her head “No… no it isn't..” she replied quietly “Connor… oh Connor I could only imagine my poor boy…” she whispered. “He must be going through so much right now.” 

 

Elijah slammed the glass down on the table “Of course he is! He… he killed Niles. Killed his boyfriend. Hurt his dad. Almost killed his other boyfriend… but he wasn't in control! They're just… just!” He clenched his fist tightly “Whoever did this at Cyberlife… are monsters…” Chloe grabbed his hand letting Elijah rest his head on her shoulder. 

 

“Yes. They are. Eli… I think you should.. become the CEO of Cyberlife again” she hesitated to say. Elijah hated the thought of becoming CEO again, he left for a reason. He didn't want it back at all, but after all of this. Perhaps it'd be better “You understand us, Eli, especially since you made deviants after all. Beyond that, you openly accept us all. Even when deviants were considered a horrible thing. You let me and the other Chloes deviate, explore ourselves, gave us free will. We love you for that. If you become CEO again you can help us way more and prevent this from happening again. For anything horrible happening again in Cyberlife.” 

 

Elijah looked down at Chloe and his hand entangled together. Everything she said was true. He'd have much more of an advantage point to help. With some long thinking he let out a long deep sigh “Alright…” he murmured. “I'll take my company back. I'll become CEO again.”

 

Chloe smiled proudly planting a gentle kiss on top of Elijah's head “Thank you sweetheart.” 

 


End file.
